We Owned The Night
by ladyinblue6
Summary: "But it was perfect, and I will never forget when we owned the night." Six chapters, drabble-ish length, inspired by "We Owned the Night" by Lady Antebellum.
1. We Met

We Met

My brother was getting married before me. He was only 23, barely out of university. But he was in love, apparently. His girlfriend/fiancée/almost-wife was gorgeous, too. Of course the first and only girl Emmett dated would be hotter than any girl I'd even seen in my life. Emmett's life was always slightly better than mine.

He was a couple inches taller than me. He didn't even have to work out to gain muscle mass. He had dark hair and blue eyes and dimples, which every fucking girl we came across seemed to fall for. He was easy-going and it was almost effortless to have a conversation with him. He got offered scholarships from five different schools for football. He was going to play in the NFL.

I was pretty much a fucking failure compared to him, in other words.

But, I did love my brother. He was my best friend, as much as I hated to admit that, even though I was 25, and should've been mature enough to just accept that fact.

So, here I was, sitting through the wedding. The ceremony was boring. I almost nodded off while the priest rambled on. But, I was the best man, so I was close to the centre of attention, and couldn't do anything to ruin Em and Ro's wedding. Ro would slaughter me if I embarrassed her.

The pictures sped by, mostly because we were _finally_ allowed to consume alcohol. I goofed off with Jasper, Ro's brother, and hit on Alice, Ro's best friend and Jasper's girlfriend – teasingly, of course. I wished Ro would've picked someone other than Em and mine's cousin, Angela, to be her second bridesmaid. Being able to actually flirt with someone would've made it more bearable. Hooking up with a girl would've have made the wedding fun instead of painful.

The limo dropped the six of us off at the Forks Community Hall to attend the supper, reception, and dance. Three of five of my favourite things at weddings. Now all I needed to do was get some free booze in me and find some good looking girls to chase after, and we'd be headed towards perfection.

Supper was delicious, and the speeches passed quickly, thankfully. I welcomed Ro to the family during my best man's speech, and Jasper welcomed Em to his family. Alice gave an emotional speech about how amazing Ro was, and how lucky Em was to capture her. Yeah, I heard that loud of clear.

Ro was gorgeous. Perfection to a T. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was skinny with curves in all the right places. She liked to drink beer, she liked to watch football, and she was obsessed with cars. She was every man's wet dream with a helping of a good personality on top. I still didn't understand what she was doing with Emmett.

Emmett and Ro had their first dance to _Amazed_ by Lonestar, and Alice and I, and Jasper and Angela soon joined in, along with our parents and every other couple in the place. Jasper cut in to take his girlfriend, and Angela's fiancé, Ben, took over for Jasper.

I sighed and made my way to the bar.

"Can I get two rye and coke?" I asked the guy.

"Make that four!" a voice from behind me called.

I turned around to see a short brunette grinning as she squeezed her way to the front of the line.

"Sorry 'bout that," she apologized, still grinning, and obviously not sorry at all. "I'm gunna need a couple of those before I hit the dance floor. You're Edward, right?"

"Um, yes," I replied, my brow furrowing. "How do you know who I am?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You're the best man. They announced your name a couple of times tonight."

"Right," I murmured, grabbing my rye from the bar tender. "What's your name?"

"Bella," the girl replied, a smile overtaking her face again. "I was Ro's roommate all through college."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Bella," I told her with a grin. "Save me a dance after those rye, eh?"

"You'll have to find me first!" she called back, walking in the opposite direction of me.

I stared at her as she walked away. She was in a short navy blue dress with black heels. Her hair was down, but clipped off to one side, exposing her neck and a small tattoo of a bird between her ear and her hairline. She was short, but, damn, her legs looked like they went on for miles.

Well, this wedding was turning out to be pretty damn good.


	2. We Danced

We Danced

I slammed back a few rye and cokes and chatted with all my relatives, making sure to kiss Grandma Platt on the cheek and avoid Uncle John's newest girlfriend, 'cause she was a little too handsy for a 72-year-old.

Then Jasper and I began making our way through the crowd, introducing each other to the people we didn't know. Jasper was only a year younger than me, and I always had a good time when I was with him. Even though he was dating Alice, he acted like he didn't have a care in the world. He flirted with all the women he could in a harmless way, but flirted nonetheless. Whenever Alice caught him, she'd just smirk and roll her eyes. She knew she had him wrapped around her little finger, no matter how naturally or unnaturally flirty he was.

I danced with Alice again, as well as Angela. Ro and I danced, too, but people kept interrupting to tell her how beautiful she looked, so I gave up and let her fans talk to her.

That's when I saw Bella, the brunette from the bar.

"You knocked back enough to dance with me, Bella?" I asked her with a smirk.

She shrugged. "I might have."

I held my hand out to her and she grasped it, smiling as I twirled her and then gathered her in my arms, leading her around the dance floor to _Brown Eyed Girl._

"What are the chances?" I asked with a laugh. "_Brown Eyed Girl_? Really?"

Bella giggled. "What a coincidence."

"So, where are you from, Bella? Originally?"

"I'm from Phoenix, and my home is still in Phoenix, but I travel a lot for my job," she explained.

"What do you do?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She smirked up at me through her long, black eyelashes.

"Oh really?" I laughed. "Top secret stuff, huh?"

She rolled her eyes, still smirking. "No, I'm just a photographer for this magazine. _Times._ You heard of it?"

"_You're_ a photographer for _Times_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep," she replied with a nod. "Check out the latest issue; I did a spread in Egypt."

"No fuckin' way," I said, still shocked.

"Yes fucking way," she parroted.

"That's incredible," I breathed.

"Thank you," she murmured, smiling shyly. "You from Forks? What do you do?"

"Yeah, I grew up in Forks, but I'm in Seattle now. I'm, ah, I'm a writer."

"Really? Anything I've read?" she asked, her eyes widened in question.

"I doubt it," I said with a melancholy laugh. "I haven't really been published yet. I'm working as an accountant for the time being."

"Oh," Bella replied with a smile. "Well, let me know when you get published. I'll be sure to read whatever you write."

"_If_ I get published," I corrected her.

"When, if, whatever," she said with a shrug and a smile. The song ended and we stopped moving. "Wanna go grab a bottle of wine off the head table?"

"You're my kind of girl, Bella."


	3. We Left

We Left

Bella and I ended spending the rest of the night together, just talking or dancing or drinking or whatever. She was truly amazing. Her stories blew me away. She'd been to every continent at least three times already, and she was only 27. She was well on her way to visiting every country, too.

"I get a lot of free time, surprisingly," she told me. "I go off for a month or two on a project, and then I'm off for six weeks, so I travel a lot. Travel for pleasure, not for business."

"Fuck, I wish," I replied, dreaming of going to some far off place, away from the bullshit that was my life.

People steadily got drunker as the night wore on. Ro even began to enjoy herself. Jasper was damn near comatose by the time the clock struck midnight. Bella lost her inhibitions and let me dirty dance with her a little before she got embarrassed and demanded that we do more drinking before trying that again.

"Or, we could do it behind closed doors," she whispered with a wink.

We left right after that.


	4. We Came

We Came

Since I was staying in my childhood bedroom at my parent's house, we decided to go to Bella's hotel room, which was just down the street from the hall.

We walked hand in hand through my hometown streets, and I told her stories from my past.

"See those swings there?" I asked, pointing to the old park. She nodded. "I got my first kiss right there, on the middle one. Jessica Stanley laid one on me when I was seven."

Bella laughed. "I suspect you were a bit of a lady's man in this little town, Edward."

I shrugged with an embarrassed smile. "How can one be a lady's man when there are only around 70 eligible girls?"

"By getting into their panties," Bella replied with a grin.

We made it to the door of her room before I felt myself losing control. Before she could even get the key in the door, I captured her lips with mine. She wasn't surprised. She felt the attraction, too.

Somehow we opened the door and closed it behind us. We left a trail of clothes as we made our way to her bed. She sat down and began to lean back as I climbed over and on top of her. We kept kissing and nipping at each other, keep it light and easy and incredibly sexy and arousing.

Soon we lost all the barriers except one important one and I was inside her.

And it was incredible. Amazing. Damn near perfect. So many things all at once that I could barely concentrate. She felt so good. She sounded so good. She tasted too good to be true.

When we came, we came hard and long and multiple times during the night. We could barely keep our hands off of each other, and we liked it that way.

I didn't want to leave that hotel room ever.

_Sorry for the wait, readers. I didn't get home 'til late on Sunday, and yesterday was Halloween/I worked late. Today's my birthday though! I'm 20. :/ Dunno how I feel 'bout that..._

_Thank you so much for reading this little fic. Hopefully I can keep up the writing and finish some stuff I pulled all those months ago/FINALLY finish my FGB fic._

_Thank you again,_

_lib6_


	5. We Parted

We Parted

We woke up the next morning in a tangle of sheets and limbs. Her skin was so soft against mine and I couldn't help but to take her one more time before I got dressed and left her to get ready for the gift opening.

"Hey, Edward," she said as I pulled on my dress pants.

"Yeah?" I asked, smiling at her because she looked so beautiful wrapped up in that sheet with her hair in a mess.

"I had a lot of fun last night," she told me. "And, well, it was probably the most fun I've ever had, to be honest."

My smile turned to a smug grin. "I'm glad you had fun. I had fun, too. We should definitely have fun together more often."

She chuckled and then looked at me with a sad smile. "I wish we could."

My heart dropped in my chest and I swallowed. "Right. Travelling. Phoenix. Travelling."

Bella nodded slowly, the smile dropping from her face. "I'm not going to the gift opening. I've got to get home so I can get ready to go to Afghanistan. I'm leaving tomorrow night."

"Wow, okay, so this is goodbye then," I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair. "Can I have your number at least?"

She sighed and reluctantly shook her head. "I don't have a home phone right now, and I don't think I should give you my work number. You'd be a...distraction."

I felt utterly and completely defeated.

"Edward, I'm sure we'll see each other again," she murmured. "I just don't know when."

"I'm gunna go," I said abruptly, not able to handle this. "I've gotta go home and shower and get back to the hall."

"Alright," she whispered.

"Have...have a good life, Bella," I told her quietly, chancing one last look at her.

"You too, Edward," she replied just as quietly.

Then we parted ways.

_Awe, sadness. _

_Sorry again for making you all wait. I'm not used to posting stories anymore!_

_Love, love, love,_

_Mary_


	6. We Discovered

We Discovered

_Three Years Later..._

I was late. Of course. My first chance at actually becoming a writer and I was fucking it up.

"Fuck," I cursed as I hit another red light.

Eventually I made it to the building I needed to be at and arrived at the proper floor in just a nick of time.

The meeting went well. They loved my poetry and they saw potential in my novel. It was happening. I was becoming a writer.

"We'll be in touch," Kate, my publisher, promised. "See you later, Edward."

"Bye, Kate," I replied, smiling the biggest smile.

I was nearly skipping as I made my way back down to my car. On a whim, I decided to swing by the coffee shop next door. I rocked on my heels and hummed as I waited in line.

"Edward?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked behind me and saw...Bella Swan.

"Bella! Hi, how are you?" I asked, smiling and hugging and kissing her cheek.

"I'm great, how are you?" she replied, smiling back at my smile.

"Fantastic," I practically gushed. "Utterly fantastic."

"That's good," she laughed. "What're you up to these days?"

"Well, I literally just got out of a meeting with a publisher," I told her. "They're publishing some of my poetry and they're going to publish my novel."

"Wow, Edward, congratulations!" Another hug. Another kiss. Not on the cheek.

We pulled away from each other.

"It still feels the same," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

I gulped, feeling my heart gallop in my chest.

"What're you doing in Seattle, Bella?" I asked, my voice lower than it had been before.

"I live here now," she announced with a grin.

"What, for real?" I asked, shocked once again by this girl.

"Yes," she replied, "for real."

"Why? How? What about the _Times_?" I asked rapidly.

"Because I needed a change of scenery. A moving company and a road trip and some help from Ro and Em. And the_ Times_ is still my employee, I just have spread my work over my two interns, so I'm only gone for about a quarter of the year, instead of nine out of twelve months."

"This is..."

"Incredible," she finished for me with a smile.

_The end. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked this little drabble._

_Love, love, love._

_Mary_


End file.
